


Meet the Heberts

by Axxor



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Anal Sex, Childbirth, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Groupies, Half-Sibling Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Swingers, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axxor/pseuds/Axxor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world where Danny and Anne-Rose Hebert are cape groupies and swingers extraordinaire, Taylor is going to grow up in a family with quite a chequered background.<br/>What's going to happen when she comes of age in the Hebert family?</p><p>This fic was inspired by posts made by Biskoff and snthsnth and encouraged by Jim Starluck .</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Also at Jim Starluck's suggestion, I have ported over Andrea Campbell from my Recoil fic. Because she's so much fun to write, and because she fits in so well with the concept.

**November 1994**  
  
Danny Hebert kissed Anne-Rose, caressing her modestly-sized breasts as he did so. She kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He tasted the semen on her lips; she tasted the pussy-juice on his. Neither minded very much.  
  
"Hey, what about me?" demanded Mischief. "I'm right here, too."  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Danny replied contritely. Rolling over, he kissed the shapely supervillain. She murmured in appreciation as he nipped at the side of her neck, and gasped out loud when he began to gently suckle on her breasts.  
  
Anne-Rose kissed Lustrum, caressing and being caressed, as they watched Danny reduce Mischief to a quivering puddle of arousal. “See, I told you he was good,” murmured Anne-Rose. She slid two fingers between her lover's labia, feeling her wetness, the heat of her. “He's the first man I've had since you and Andrea, and he's  _so_  worth it.”  
  
“I have yet to be convinced,” Lustrum responded, before lowering her mouth to Anne-Rose's taut young breasts. She looked up when Mischief climaxed noisily, to see Danny, head down between the teen supervillain's thighs, lapping away industriously.  
  
“I'll be damned,” she muttered. “He actually eats pussy?”  
  
“He surely does,” Miss Militia put in; she was up on all fours, grunting as Chevalier thrust into her from behind. “And he does it damned well.”  
  
Andrea, on Lustrum's other side, ran her nails down the supervillain's spine, hitting all the spots that made her tense up and arch her back. “I really think you should give him a chance,” she urged brightly. “Once Anne-Rose talked me into letting him into my bed … wow!”  
  
“More like you dragged him into your bed and hogged him for a week,” Anne-Rose corrected her.  
  
“Darn tootin',” Andrea giggled. “I prefer girls, but that man is a  _god_  in bed.” She slid down to where Anne-Rose was caressing Lustrum's arousal-slick labia, and put her mouth to good use. Lustrum moaned at the delicate, skilled touch of the vivacious little redhead's tongue, then arched her back as Anne-Rose gently bit her nipple.  
  


<><>

  
Anne-Rose smiled up at Chevalier as he slowly pushed his manhood into her tight slick wetness. She pulled him down for a kiss as he began to thrust; she groaned and dug her nails into his back as the sensations washed through her.  
  
Miss Militia held a short club that was currently doing double duty as a dildo; astride Mischief in a sixty-nine position, she lapped at the supervillain's shaven pussy avidly, while pushing the makeshift sex toy between the girl's buttocks. Mischief apparently liked this immensely, she moaned and writhed beneath Hannah, and attacked her own wet pussy with gratifying enthusiasm.  
  
“If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll come back and kill you all,” threatened Lustrum, but her heart wasn't in it; on all fours, she shared frequent kisses with Andrea as Danny licked and caressed her pussy from behind.  
  
“Sure,” suggested Andrea playfully. “First, you can lick me to death ...”  
  
Lustrum groaned and shuddered. “Oh god, how can you be doing that? How can a  _man_  know how to make me feel so good?”  
  
“Wait'll he puts it in you,” Andrea suggested. “He didn't turn me straight, but I'll tell you now, there were moments when I considered it.”  
  
“And then there's me,” Anne-Rose interjected. “Oh, fuck, yes, just like that.”  
  
“Well, yeah, I would've turned gay again for Anne-Rose and you,” Andrea pointed out with an impish grin. “Danny, remember when you took my ass for the first time?”  
  
“ _Do_  I,” panted Anne-Rose, as Danny's mouth was otherwise occupied. “We got noise complaints from four rooms away.”  
  
Andrea giggled complacently. “Yeah, I'm a screamer.” She ran her hand over Lustrum's back and flank. “Okay, you ready?”  
  
“I don't know -” began Lustrum. Andrea kissed her, cutting off further words, and gave Danny a thumbs-up. Danny placed the head of his penis at the entrance to Lustrum's hot, tight, wet vagina, and began to push.  
  
As he slid into her, her vaginal canal contracted around him and she opened her eyes wide, clutching at the bedclothes. “Oh god!” she gasped. “Fuck! Oh fuck me!”  
  
“I know, right?” urged Andrea, reaching under her to rub her upstanding clitoris; Lustrum panted and pushed back at Danny's invading penis. Beside them, Anne-Rose cried out in orgasmic pleasure as Chevalier continued to thrust into her, and Mischief rolled Miss Militia over so that she was now on top.  
  
“Oh god, is it this good all the time?” panted Lustrum as Danny began to thrust into her in earnest, grasping her hips tightly.  
  
“Oh, no,” Andrea informed her cheerfully. “Sometimes it's even better.”  
  


<><>

  
“Oh. Wow.” Anne-Rose lay beside Danny, her arm across his chest. “Fuck. That was awesome.”  
  
Andrea lay nearby, cuddled up to Chevalier. “Fuck me, yes. I love these parties of yours, Anne-Rose. I haven't had so much sex since you introduced me to Danny.”  
  
“Yeah, as if,” Danny snorted. “I've seen you at the club. You go through those cute co-eds like a shark through a school of minnows.”  
  
“True,” giggled Andrea, “but I mean steady sex from the same people. Seriously, Danny, you're the only guy I've ever fucked more than twice in a row. And me and Anne-Rose, well, we might as well be married.”  
  
Lustrum kissed Mischief one more time, then rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up. “I have to be going.” She began to pull her underwear on.  
  
Andrea got up and crawled to her side. “Was it something we said?” she asked, draping herself shamelessly over the cult leader's shoulders. “Didn't you enjoy yourself?”  
  
Lustrum turned to the redhead with a smile. “Oh, yes, I enjoyed myself. Danny, you should count yourself honoured; you're the first man I've allowed into my bed and into my body since I got my powers. But I won't be back.”  
  
“What?” Anne-Rose sat up, looking stricken. “Why not?”  
  
“Because I enjoyed it  _too much,”_  Lustrum told her. “If I came back, I would of course allow Danny to fuck me again. And again. And I might start thinking that men aren't the enemy after all. And I can't have that.”  
  
“Aww.” Andrea's tone was mischievous. “I was gonna have Danny and Chevalier double-team you.”  
  
For a long moment, Lustrum's eyes glazed over, as she seemed to be looking at something that no-one else in the room could see. Then she shuddered. “No,” she declared firmly. “No more temptation. I will not give in to it.”  
  
“Really?” Andrea's tone was cheerful. “I give in to it all the time.”  
  
“I would never have guessed.” Lustrum's tone was dry, but the look she gave Andrea was fond. “Are you sure you won't come back to my gathering? Anne-Rose?”  
  
“Sorry,” Anne-Rose told her. “I like fucking men too much.”  
  
“And I like fucking Anne-Rose too much,” Andrea added. “And Danny.”  
  
“Understood.” Lustrum rose. “Thank you for an evening more delightful than I could have anticipated. I'll let myself out.”  
  
As the door closed behind her, Andrea looked at Anne-Rose. “Well, that happened.”  
  
Anne-Rose sighed. “Yeah. And from the way Danny made her cum, I thought she might even stick around.”  
  
“On the upside,” Andrea announced, “this means more guys for us girls now.”  
  
“And I do believe you mentioned a double-team,” Miss Militia suggested. “Were you volunteering, Andrea?”  
  
“I am now!” Andrea declared at once. “You guys up for it?”  
  
By way of answer, Danny reached out to her, pulled her close, and began to caress her body in ways most indecent and arousing. From her other side, Chevalier began to feel her up, spreading her legs so as to reach her most secret places.  
  
Andrea didn't struggle at all. “Woo hoo!”  
  
“And what are we supposed to do while Andrea's getting doubled up?” asked Anne-Rose rhetorically. She got her answer when she was pounced upon by both Mischief and Miss Militia.  
  
“Oh,” purred Mischief. “I'm sure we'll think of something.”  
  


<><>

  
Danny carefully placed Andrea on to the single bed. The girl rolled over, still asleep, and murmured, “Oh yeah, do me like that.”  
  
Grinning, Danny pulled the sheet over her. Anne-Rose, standing beside him, smiled fondly.  
  
“She certainly got adventurous tonight.”  
  
“Adventurous is  _one_  word for it,” agreed Danny. He slid an arm around her waist; like Andrea, they were both still naked. “Do you mind if I sleep over, too? I don't think I can stay awake long enough to drive back to Mom and Dad's.”  
  
“You just want to have sex with me again,” she accused him playfully.  
  
“Yeah, well, maybe, if I had anything left,” Danny agreed readily. “For someone who doesn't like men, Lustrum certainly certainly didn't mind it, once we got started.” He rolled his eyes, with a mock groan. “Three times. Good  _god._  And then double-teaming Andrea … good god  _again_. My cock feels like  _she_  double-teamed  _me._ ”  
  
She giggled. “Come on, Romeo. Let's get you to bed before you fall over.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” he mumbled.  
  


<><>

  
He awoke to the feeling of someone straddling his hips, the warmth of bare skin soaking through the sheet covering him. Opening his eyes, he looked up into Andrea's cheerful face. She was, of course, naked; her breasts danced distractingly in his field of view.  
  
“Morning, sexy buns,” she greeted him, then leaned down for a kiss. “Wanna have a quickie while Anne-Rose is in the bathroom?”  
  
“I -” he began, then broke off as he heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up. “Wait, what?”  
  
Andrea rolled off of him, her expression concerned. “ _That's_  new.”  
  
Together, they headed for the bathroom. The door was unlocked; Danny tapped and then opened it to find Anne-Rose kneeling before the toilet bowl. “You okay?” he asked her.  
  
In answer, she retched into the bowl one more time, her shoulders hunching over. After she finished, she turned a pale face to him. “Peachy,” she croaked.  
  
“Okay, Danny, out you go,” Andrea informed him briskly. “This is women's business. We'll call you when we need you.”  
  
“I, but, I,” he began, then found himself looking at the closed bathroom door. Behind it, he heard the gentle murmur of Andrea's voice as she spoke to Anne-Rose.  
  
“Okay,” he decided at last. Pulling on a pair of boxers, he went to the kitchen and set about putting together a scratch breakfast.  _We didn't drink last night, apart from a couple glasses of wine each,_ he mused.  _I don't have a hangover, and I doubt that Andrea does either. So it can't be the alcohol._  
  
It didn't seem likely to be a stomach bug either; considering how close and personal they had gotten the night before, if Anne-Rose had it, then everyone should have it. “But still … “  
  
Finding the phone, he rang Chevalier, who just so happened to be cohabiting with Miss Militia. Neither one professed any symptoms of a stomach bug. He didn't have Mischief's number, and he was pretty sure that Lustrum would not appreciate being called up by a man.  
  
_Which leaves one option._  
  
Almost in response to his thought, the bathroom door opened. Andrea guided Anne-Rose out; the taller woman had obviously washed her face, but she was still a little pale, and a touch wobbly on her feet. Danny pulled a chair out for her to sit in, and she subsided gratefully.  
  
“So … ?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, we figured it out,” Andrea told him. “Anne-Rose is up the duff.”  
  
“ _Andrea!”_  protested Anne-Rose. “You can't just blurt it out like that!”  
  
“Why not?” the redhead retorted. “Saying it a different way isn't gonna make you any  _less_  pregnant.” Turning to Danny, she continued. “Yeah, so she's preggers, in the family way, knocked up, got a bun in the oven, there's a bat in her cave, enceinte, in the pudding club, got a pea in the pod, gonna be a mom, eating for two … “  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it,” Danny cut her off, then looked at Anne-Rose. “You're pregnant? When did this happen? How -” He broke off. “Ignore that last one. Please.”  
  
It was too late; Anne-Rose was sniggering, and Andrea collapsed on to a chair, howling with laughter. He endured their mirth; admittedly, it  _was_  a little funny, and he had a quiet chuckle to himself until they got themselves under control.  
  
“Seriously, Danny?” Andrea leaned very close to him. “If you don't know how Anne-Rose could be up the spout, I think you need to really re-examine what it is we've been doing together over the last couple of years.”  
  
“I  _meant,”_  Danny replied, trying to keep the grin off of his face, “'how could this happen if you're on birth control?' Because you  _are_  on birth control, right?”  
  
Anne-Rose shrugged. “Sometimes it fails. And if we have enough sex with as many partners as we've been sharing, then all it needs is for one egg to be released when there's tadpoles in the water.”  
  
Danny raised an eyebrow. “Tadpoles in the water? Really?”  
  
“Yeah, that was all me,” Andrea agreed, grinning. “I told her that one.”  
  
“Okay,” Danny noted. “You're sure you're pregnant?”  
  
Anne-Rose nodded. “Puked my guts up, and the pregnancy test is a big fat plus sign.”  
  
“Right.” He moved a bit closer to her, put his arms around her. She leaned on his shoulder. “What do we do now?”  
  
“I don't know.” Her voice was a little frightened. “I do not – do  _not_  – want to have an abortion. And my mom and dad – oh god, they're gonna disown me. They're set on me getting a law degree. No way I can balance that sort of study with taking care of a baby.” She bit off a sob. “I can't even  _afford_  that.”  
  
She was beginning to shake; he held her more tightly. “Shh. Shh. It's all right. It's going to be all right.”  
  
“What? How? How can you even say that?” she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
Gently, he tilted her face up toward his. “Anne-Rose, would you marry me?”  
  
Her eyes opened wide; her mouth opened wider. Andrea squealed so loudly that his ears rang.  
  
“ … what?” Her voice was very small.  
  
“I said, will you marry me?” he asked.  
  
“I … but … your college degree … “  
  
“Can wait,” he stated decisively. “I'll put it on hold. Go to work on the docks. Dad's always said I could make it better there. That'll make us enough money that you'll still be able to care for our baby and study at the same time.”  
  
She stared at him, dazed. “You said 'our' baby.”  
  
“Well, yeah,” he agreed. “Yours and mine. It's how this sort of thing works.”  
  
“But … what if it's not … “  
  
“Anne-Rose. It's  _our baby.”_  He leaned down and kissed her. “Now, for the third time, will you  _please_  let me marry you, and take care of you?”  
  
“I -”  
  
“Anne-Rose,” interrupted Andrea. “Don't be an idiot. Say  _yes.”_  
  
Anne-Rose blinked. “I, uh, yes. Please. I want to marry you.”  
  
Andrea squealed again, and hugged them both.  
  
Reaching up, Anne-Rose kissed Danny. “Thank you. Now, I have a request of my own.”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
She got up from the chair. “Take me to bed and make love to me. Because I have a feeling that our swinging days will be over, really soon.”  
  
“Aww,” Andrea pouted. “I think you'd be really sexy in bed with a big belly.”  
  
“I won't be  _feeling_  so sexy, once junior starts to kick,” Anne-Rose reminded her. “And once he or she is born, I doubt we'll have  _time_  to think about it.” She kissed Andrea. “Sorry.”  
  
Andrea grinned. “That's okay. There's always a fresh crop of college girls to console myself with.” She looked on as Anne-Rose and Danny got up and headed for the bedroom. “Am I invited in on this?”  
  
Reaching back, Anne-Rose took hold of her hand. “What do  _you_  think?”  
  
“Yay!”  
  


<><>

  
**June 12, 1995**  
  
The newborn baby's cry rang throughout the maternity ward. Anne-Rose Hebert felt as though she had been beaten all over her body with a baseball bat, but the love she felt for the tiny, pinched bundle in her arms was overwhelming.  
  
“Wow,” murmured, Andrea, reaching out to very gently stroke the fuzz of hair on the baby's head. “She's so adorable.”  
  
“You both are. All three of you,” amended Danny. She could see him watching as she opened her top and allowed the baby access to her breast. Even that action raised a lump in her throat.  
  
“Hey, one benefit out of this,” Andrea murmured mischievously.  
  
“What's that?” asked Danny incautiously.  
  
Andrea grinned. “Her tits are bigger.”  
  
Anne-Rose rolled her eyes. “I did  _not_  get pregnant just to go up a bust size.” She grunted as the baby latched on and started sucking. “Wow, she's like a vacuum cleaner.”  
  
“Oh, and thanks for agreeing to be her godmother,” Danny told Andrea. “We really appreciate it.”  
  
“It's okay,” Andrea replied cheerfully. “So long as I get to be the one to give her the Talk.”  
  
Anne-Rose's eyes opened wide. “Danny, you  _didn't -”_  
  
“Hey, if I leave it up to you two,” Andrea pointed out, “she'll be twenty-one before she even finds out that hand-holding doesn't cause pregnancy.”  
  
Anne-Rose looked at Danny, and he looked back at her. “I'm really not comfortable with explaining sex to a curious teenager,” he pointed out. “Are  _you?”_  
  
“I'll explain anything about sex to anyone,” Andrea declared cheerfully. “Just ask me.”  
  
“Yeah, no,” Danny replied. “I'm still scarred from the time you described how felching worked.” He turned to his wife. “If anyone can do it without turning red, chickening out or using stupid euphemisms, Andrea can.”  
  
Anne-Rose sighed. “I  _suppose_  so.”  
  
“Darn  _tootin',”_  Andrea agreed. “So, have you settled on a name for her?”  
  
“Yes,” Anne-Rose told her. “Her name is Taylor. Taylor Andrea Hebert.”


	2. Growing Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Taylor is born, Danny and Anne-Rose find it harder and harder to get in the sex that they enjoy so much ...

**1996**

“So how was your day?”

Danny shed his coat and hung it on the rack, then entered the kitchen to stand behind Anne-Rose. “Oh, you know, the usual. Long and hard. No fun at all.” As he spoke, his hands slid around his wife's body; one cupped a breast, the other turned her face toward his for a kiss.

She didn't protest at all; in fact, she pressed herself back against him, and returned the kiss with a certain amount of intensity. The hand that wasn't stirring the casserole on the stovetop clasped over the one that was cupping her breast through her blouse.

“Mmm,” she murmured, pushing her buttocks back against his groin. “Not the only thing around here that's long and hard, either.”

His other hand, freed from the job of turning her face toward his, undid the buttons on her blouse; she turned toward him as he pulled the garment apart, pressing her bare breasts against his chest. She kissed him again, her teeth teasing out his lower lip; her hand reached down and rubbed against his now definitely swelling erection. The zipper slid down easily; it was but another moment's work to extract the length of his penis from his fly.

“Oh, god,” he groaned, as she went to her knees before him; her lips enfolded his engorged penis and she began to suckle upon him with practised ease. He stumbled backward until he was seated on the edge of the table; she followed him easily. As her lips slid up and down his achingly-hard penis, the sensations smashed into his brain, destroying any self-control that he might have once started with. “Oh fuck yes. I've needed this -”

An ear-splitting cry echoed down from upstairs; his fingers tightened on the table edge as he clenched his eyes shut in silent agony.  _“Fuck.”_

She pulled back, letting his still-erect cock slide from between her lips as she stood up. Still bare, her breasts mocked him from inside her open blouse. “Danny, I'm sorry. I've got to check.”

“Yeah, I got it,” he mumbled. “I'll make sure the casserole doesn't burn.” Awkwardly tucking his deflating length back into his trousers, he washed his hands at the sink, then picked up the wooden spoon and commenced stirring once more. He heard Anne-Rose trot upstairs, between Taylor's continuing cries.  _Probably still teething,_  he told himself.  _Poor little one._

Taylor was the light of his life; his and Anne-Rose's both. For all that the pregnancy had been totally unplanned, she had become the centre of his world.  _But would it be so hard for her to let us have some time for us?_  Ever since her birth, ever since he'd gone back to work, gone were the days of idyllic fucking from morning till night, of threesomes and foursomes and moresomes.

And the more spectacular sex …  _oh god …_ the capes who had shared their bed; the heroes, the villains and the rogues. He and Anne-Rose had fucked, and been fucked by, some of the leading lights of the cape world, past and present. And of course, Andrea. Andrea had been a major part of Anne-Rose's sex life in college, and once she and Danny had experienced one another, they had been a regular threesome. Less so since the birth, of course, through no fault of their own …

The cries from above were silenced; all he could hear, as he stirred the casserole, were Anne-Rose's soothing murmurs. She didn't come straight back down; he judged the meal to be sufficiently cooked, and turned the heat down.

“Danny?”

“Yes, honey?” he called back.

“Could you prepare her bottle, please?”

“Sure, I can do that.”

For all that pregnancy had enhanced the size of Anne-Rose's breasts – a development with which he had absolutely no problem – she wasn't able to give much in the way of milk, and so Taylor's diet had to be augmented via bottle-feeding. This was a procedure that he'd been through before, so he gave the casserole one last stir, then set about assembling a warm bottle of milk for baby Taylor.

Just as he completed the task, Anne-Rose came carefully downstairs, cradling Taylor in her arms. Danny's heart melted to see the infant that he and his beloved Anne-Rose had brought into the world; he reached out with one work-roughened hand to caress the curve of her rounded little chin. “She's so gorgeous,” he murmured.

“She's our gorgeous little owl,” agreed Anne-Rose.

He chuckled at the nickname. “Why little owl?”

“Look at the way she looks at everything so wide-eyed,” she pointed out. “Like she wants to remember everything.”

His smile widened as he took in her intent expression. “I think she'll be a smart one.”

“I think you're right. Oh good, you've got the bottle. I fed her a little bit, but I think she's going to want some more soon.”

Taylor burbled her opinion of this; Danny chose to decipher her non-verbal meanderings as  _Yeah, more now._  Before feeding her any more, Anne-Rose put the baby up to her shoulder and patted her on the back, a process that elicited a rather impressive belch.

“I'll go serve up while you get her started,” he offered, handing her the bottle.

“Thanks, honey,” she replied, leaning over to get a kiss from him. “Sorry about before. I'll make it up to you.”

His hand found her backside and squeezed; she yelped, but only a little, and jumped not at all. “I'm sure we can come to some arrangement,” he murmured, then strolled back into the kitchen.

<><>

She lay back on their queen-sized bed, wearing just the silk gown that he had bought her for their engagement, before Taylor was born. It was quite short, and had no belt; he had always claimed that it was designed to display her charms rather than conceal them. And it displayed her quite well, she decided with quiet complacency; the pale skin of her body showed up against the midnight-blue of the gown like a diamond against velvet. Or at least, that was how he had once described the effect, before demonstrating in the most effective way what the gown did for him.

The shower ceased running; she heard him step from the tub. Presently he came along the hallway and entered the bedroom, damp hair sticking in all directions. Stopping in the doorway, he blinked as he saw her; smiling her most seductive smile, she arched her back provocatively.

“She's asleep,” she murmured, nodding to the crib beside the bed. “If we're quiet … “

He needed no further encouragement; the boxers which had been his sole item of clothing were quickly divested, even as he joined her upon the bed. His glasses were the next thing to go; she liked to joke that he used Braille instead of depending on his eyes in bed. Not that she was complaining; his hands and then his lips upon her body were working overtime to bring her to a fever pitch of arousal.

She stifled a groan as he began to work upon her breasts; larger they certainly were following the pregnancy, but they were also more sensitive. His lips upon them were heaven, but when he nipped them in that way that he knew well how to do, she nearly levitated straight off the bed.

His leg slid between hers; she could feel his swelling erection pressing against her belly. At the same time, as he caressed and teased her breasts and nipples, his thigh pressed against the hot wet centre of her being; she grabbed his head and pulled his face to hers for a kiss as his leg began to rub up and down, up and down, exciting her beyond reason, beyond caution.

Her nails raked over his back; his hands squeezed her buttocks. She wanted him in every way it was possible; he'd  _had_  her in every way possible, and in some ways she would have sworn weren't. Always, after such mind-blowing orgasms, she had collapsed, body still buzzing with the sensations that he had awoken within her. Sometimes she was hornier than ever; other times she was sore. But she never, ever minded the experimentation.

However, right now was not the best time for experimentation. Taylor, despite her current state of sleep, could wake up at any moment. It was time to seize the moment. Or seize  _something,_  anyhow.

Rolling on to her back, she pulled him on top of her. He divined her meaning; it wasn't difficult, given that she had her hand wrapped around his straining erection. Lifting himself up, he let her guide him into her. She sighed as she tilted her pelvis, allowing him to thrust himself into her secret slippery wetness, his entire length gaining entry in one breathtaking rush.

Her back arched as he penetrated her so deeply, her frustration and arousal so strong that she climaxed on the spot. Before she could stifle it, she let out a cry of passion, her nails digging into his back.

Danny was on top of it in an instant; on top of her in more ways than one. He covered her mouth with his, muffling her voice in one of the most intimate ways they could manage; the only more intimate way she knew was with his penis between her lips. The thought of being gagged with his cock turned her on, even as she strained upward toward him, accepted every thrust into her liquid depths, over and over again.  _Tie me down, force me to suck on you, I will cum just from your cock in my mouth._

Sweat slicked her body, mingling with his own perspiration, as they moved and panted and held each other, as his hips pumped, his body thrust against hers, his manhood drove between her slippery-wet labia. She gloried in the feeling of uninhibited sex with someone she loved and lusted after, wished that she and Danny could strip down and spend all day fucking in every room of the house. Most particularly, she had some ideas for the basement. Her mind was drifting into some remarkably kinky places, almost certainly fuelled by her lack of sex; the fantasy of forced fellatio was just an indicator of what might come later.

Her lips smeared across his; she rolled on top, her body moving lubriciously against his taller frame. As she sat up, straddling him, still moving, still feeling his indefatigable penis pumping into her, her breasts moved, bounced, if only just barely. Always one to appreciate them, he raised his hands from her hips to her modest endowment, cupping and squeezing; when he pinched her nipples, she arched her back and came again, squeezing down on him.

She had thought that he was close, and so she was proven right when he took hold of her once more, rolled her over, and began to give her a reminder of what sex had been like for them during their college days.  _Oh god, I can't believe it's so good. Oh god, fuck yes fuck god -_

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she came for a third time as he arched his back and sprayed his seed deep within her. This time, it felt as though the top of her head was making fair to achieve low orbit; she clung to him, letting out wordless cries, as his continuing thrusts sent successive waves of orgasmic bliss throughout her body.

She drifted down from her high plateau of pleasure to hear Taylor crying again.  _Ah crap, we woke her._  More honestly, she added to herself,  _ **I**  woke her._

“Taylor,” he mumbled, climbing off of her, and collapsing face-first on to the bed.

“I know,” she replied, and half-rolled off the bed to where her infant child was lying on her back, tiny fists clenched, waving them in the air as she wailed.

Scooping her up, she fell back on to the bed; rolling, she fetched up with Taylor between herself and Danny. Soothed by the warmth and closeness of the two people she knew more than anyone else in the world, Taylor settled down again; Danny hunted for his boxers and by degrees pulled them on again.

“Wow, that was … epic,” murmured Danny.

Anne-Rose giggled. “Remember when we first managed to get Alexandria into bed?”

“Oh god,” he groaned. “She wore both of us out.”

“She must have had a good time though,” she pointed out. “Or we wouldn't have had the return engagement.”

“Well, mind you, she brought the rest of the old Protectorate along that time.  _You_  certainly enjoyed that one.”

“Mmm, yeah,” she purred. “I never even knew Eidolon could  _get_  a power like that.” She eyed Danny with amusement. “I seem to recall you getting into a threesome with Legend and Alexandria that time, but you've never exactly told me who did what to whom. Did you and Legend actually … ?”

He sighed. “Yes. We did. Because, well, you know, Legend. And Alexandria can be particularly persuasive; apparently her tastes run to live-action yaoi. Plus, well, afterward, we double-teamed her.”

“But Legend's gay.”

He shrugged. “Well, as he put it, if I was willing to try out his way, then he was willing to reciprocate. Alexandria was definitely in favour.”

“Huh. Dammit. I would've opened my legs – or bent over – for Legend any day of the week. And  _you_ got to screw him.”

“Hey, you got to screw Mouse Protector before I did.”

She giggled. “Yeah, that was fun. Especially when we invited Marquis and Kaiser over to join the festivities. And Kaiser brought Heith.  _She_  was kinky as all hell.”

“I miss those days,” he sighed.

“I miss just being able to drop everything and fuck when we want,” she pointed out. “But those days are gone, unless we can afford a babysitter sometime, huh, munchkin?” She kissed Taylor on the top of her head. “Hey, she's asleep again. Maybe we can … “

A soft snore interrupted her. She looked at Danny; he, too, was asleep.

“And maybe not,” she finished, to herself. “Oh, well.”

Carefully, so as not to disturb either baby or father, she put Taylor back into her crib, found her panties, turned out the lights, and then climbed back into bed. Snuggling up to Danny, she pulled the covers over them both.

Tomorrow, after all, was another day.

<><>

**1999**

“Are you  _sure_  you're okay with babysitting her?” asked Anne-Rose anxiously.

“Well, of course.” Zoe Barnes pointed at where Taylor and Emma were already busily engaged in building a tower from brightly coloured blocks. “Look at them. They'd both scream the place down if we tried to separate them. Go. Have fun. Enjoy your freedom. You can return the favour next weekend.”

“Thank you. Oh, thank you. Definitely.” Anne-Rose hugged Zoe, eliciting a startled giggle from the other woman, then hurried out.

Danny was already waiting in the car. “Making a fast getaway?” he asked, as Anne-Rose dived into the passenger seat.

“I keep thinking that she'll call me back, that there's some reason she can't take Taylor,” she told him, pulling the door shut. “Go, go, go.”

As he pulled out of the driveway, she fastened her seatbelt. “Where to?” he asked. “Home?”

“Yes, yes, god yes,” she groaned.

<><>

By the time they got back to the house, both of them were already turned on; Anne-Rose had divested herself of her underwear, and had her skirt around her waist while she masturbated shamelessly. Danny had to keep reminding himself to watch the road; he was painfully erect inside his trousers.

They tumbled in through the front door kissing and caressing each other, pulling at their clothing. She almost dragged him over to the sofa and pushed him back on to it, then fell to her knees and unzipped his pants. He let her pull them off of him, and his boxers as well, until he was sitting there in just his shirt. His throbbing erection taunted her; she leaned forward and began to suckle upon his manhood, sliding it deeper and deeper into her mouth with each pass.

He groaned, leaning backward, feeling the silky warmth of her mouth engulfing his urgent erection, pushing him closer and closer to climax. She undid her own blouse as she sucked; her lips and tongue and teeth drove him to higher and higher levels of arousal. But when all she wore was her skirt, she pulled back, leaving him at the very edge of climax.

He opened his eyes, teeth clenched with his need, and saw her gesturing lewdly, backing away from the sofa. “Catch me,” she murmured, then turned and ran.

Levering himself from the sofa, preceded by his throbbing erection, he pursued her. Darting into the kitchen, she ducked around into the front hall, barely yards in front of him. Her giggles turned into a squeal of almost-fear when she realised how close behind he was. He thought she might run upstairs, in which case he had her cornered, but she ran back around into the living room, unfastening her skirt as she ran. He followed her bobbing buttocks back into the kitchen, but this time she chose to run down into the basement. He followed, bare feet clattering on the wooden risers.

She tried to get past him, eyes bright, breasts jiggling with the exertion, but he caught her wrists and pushed her to the floor. As he spread her thighs roughly, she gasped; when he forced himself into her, she cried out. His rampantly erect cock drove between her arousal-swollen labia, taking her roughly. She cried out his name as she came almost immediately.

He could not believe how good it felt to fuck her with such abandon; her nails raked his back as he thrust into her, almost punishing her tight pussy with his rigid member. She bit him on the shoulder as she arched up toward him; her legs wrapped around his waist. The only sounds in the basement were their combined harsh breathing, and the rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh.

She came twice more before he did; each time, she clenched down upon him, causing him to nearly pass out from sheer pleasure. Her voice echoed from the floorboards above, before he joined in with his own guttural cry. He felt his seed spurting deep into her womb as the orgasm gripped him; his cock plumbed her very depths over and over again, driven by primal instincts older than the species.

They clung to one another, panting, his manhood still embedded within her receptive pussy, as the storm passed. She kissed him tenderly, licking his bleeding lip. “Did I do that?” she murmured.

“Must've,” he replied. “I can't remember it, though.”

“Wanna go again?” she breathed, flexing certain muscles; his eyes widened slightly.

“Not down here,” he grunted, even as his hips began moving again, reflexively. “Hard on the knees.”

“And the back,” she agreed. “Shower?”

He nodded. “Shower.”

They made it as far as the bathroom, grimy and sweaty from their happy exercise, but she spotted the lube on the cabinet, and her eyes lit up. So she sucked him to erection once more, before he carefully lubed her up, and then bent her over the bathroom sink and tenderly took her ass.

“Oh god, it's been so long,” she moaned as she felt his newly-arisen erection sliding between her taut buttocks. “How long has it been?”

“Since you got your ass fucked, or since I fucked your ass?” He tried to think, but it wasn't easy; she seemed tighter than she'd ever been before. “Didn't Chevalier do your ass just before we found out you were pregnant?”

She braced herself against his thrusting. “Oh god yes, just like that. Uh, I think so. He always was an ass man. Though Alan always liked doing my ass too.”

“Alan? Alan Gramme? Sphere? Isn't he married now?” He gripped her hips anew, and kept fucking, driving his cock ever deeper into her hot tight ass.

“Yeah – uh – yeah, he invited us to the wedding. We – ohgodyes – couldn't go.” She dropped her head to her crossed arms. “Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh god, fuck me.”

His cum was still trickling down her leg as they got into the shower; slowly and carefully, they washed each other down. He found the sight of water running over her breasts to be highly distracting, and worshipped them as best he knew how; the upshot of this had them down on the floor of the tub, in an awkward sixty-nine.

It became much less awkward once they repaired to the bedroom, to sprawl on the covers and resume where they'd left off, still damp from the shower. He burrowed between her thighs, and she took his manhood between her lips yet again; a feast of which she could never become tired.

As he licked and nibbled and lapped, his fingers probed and caressed and touched her where she most desperately needed to be touched; arousal bloomed and spread throughout her body.

He was also feeling the arousal; his erection grew from half-hearted to fully upstanding after just a little effort on her part. He, too, she understood, had been feeling the lack of carnal exercise.

When he got on top of her and spread her legs, she didn't object in the slightest; her ankles went up on to his shoulders, leaving her open to his most perverted desires. And of course,  _his_  perverted desires were also  _her_  perverted desires, given that she had taught him many of them.

Their third go-around of the day wasn't frantic and rushed, as had been the first time; nor was it anally inclined, as the second. This time, they took it nice and slow and easy; he made sure to tease her in all the right ways, driving her arousal level to stratospheric heights before finally penetrating her. No rapid-fire hammering strokes this time; he lay atop her, allowing her legs to wrap naturally around him, slowly making love to her the way they both enjoyed immensely.

She licked the scoring on his shoulder where she had bitten him, down in the basement; her fingertips traced feather-light over the marks on his back made by her nails. He surged into her, his thrusts as steady and unstoppable as the surf, kissing her and caressing her with his lips. She found the tenderness overwhelming, the climax it was building to overpowering. Her lips found his, and they kissed, deeply, lovingly. Her pussy accepted his cock, squeezing it, making him groan with building pleasure each time he drove so deeply within her.

They rolled over so that she could ride astride, keeping the same slow, steady rhythm. His erection stirred exquisite sensations within her, and she gloried in them; his hands caressed and traced her every curve, starting at her thighs and working up to her small, firm breasts. She captured his hand, bringing it to her mouth, sucking and nibbling suggestively on his fingertips.

She was on all fours on the edge of the bed, with him taking her from behind, pulling her backward on to his erection, before he finally came inside her for the third time that day. She had experienced several orgasms already, each one a brilliant flowering of pleasure within her, but the one that washed over her when she felt his cock jerking, spurting, filling her with his cum, that one surpassed them all.

They lay together afterward, tangled in the sheets and each other. Her head was on his shoulder, her leg over his. Each of them was tired from their exertions; sleep was not far away. They would sleep, and wake, and fuck once more. They had all weekend for it.

“Wow, that was seriously good,” he murmured. “We haven't fucked like that in way too long.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, rolling over to put her head on his chest. “I miss it.”

“You ever miss the old days?” he asked. “The capes? I really liked that. You think we could get back to that again, if we had a chance? Get the old gang back together?”

“I dunno,” she mumbled. She meant to add,  _I think some of them might have moved on by now. Alan got married, after all._  But a wave of sleepiness passed over her, and she closed her eyes.

“Honey? What do you mean?” But all Danny heard was a faint, ladylike snore.

_Huh. Maybe she's not into that any more._

He didn't spend much time thinking about that, because he was asleep soon too.


	3. A Welcome Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Annette reunite with an old acquaintance, but there is a surprise waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages of certain characters have been adjusted for AU purposes.

 

“Thank you so much for taking her for the night,” Annette told her best friend. She pulled Zoe close and kissed her with just a hint of tongue. “We'll make it up to you, sometime soon.”

Zoe shivered as Annette's hand brushed over her breast. “I'll hold you to that,” she murmured in reply. “I think Alan's forgetting what it used to be like.”

Annette giggled. “I almost did. But now Taylor's a little older, we can branch out a bit more than we've been able to.” Leaning close, she whispered an extremely deviant suggestion into Zoe's ear.

Zoe whimpered. “Go, now. Before I drag you upstairs and take you up on that.”

Smirking, Annette patted her on the ass and strolled out of the house. _I hope Andrea gets back into town sometime soon,_ she mused. _She was always good for a quickie._

“Ready to go?” asked Danny as she slid into the passenger seat.

“Always,” she replied, putting her hand on his leg and sliding it upward until it reached his groin. Predictably, he was already in a state of excitement. “Though I nearly got raped by Zoe.”

“We _could_ stay and have a threesome with her,” he posited. “Alan won't be home for hours.”

“But that's not fair on him,” she pointed out practically, “and plus, we're leaving Taylor with her and Emma so that she's safe and watched. When we fuck, we don't pay attention to _anything.”_ She raised her eyebrows. “Remember when Eidolon took us to Lyon for that orgy?”

He rolled his eyes. “I told you, I _heard_ the Endbringer siren. I just figured it was more courteous to actually finish up before getting dressed.”

“Mm-hmm,” she replied; her tone indicated her disbelief quite well. “Which took you five minutes and three more partners.”

“Who, I might add, didn't object,” Danny pointed out. “And one of them was _you.”_

Still amicably bickering, while her hand gently rubbed through his pants at his already-hardening erection, they drove away.

<><>

“Is it much further?” asked Annette, tilting her head carefully so as not to disarrange the thick black blindfold tied over her eyes. “I'm just asking because if you keep touching me like that, I'm gonna cum.”

“Almost there,” Danny told her cheerfully. He tweaked her nipple through the thin dress she wore; underwear, of course, was an optional extra for her and Andrea both. He wasn't sure who had originated the habit, but he rather enjoyed it in both of them. Another turn showed up in the headlights, and he turned the wheel using both hands.

“We're out of town, aren't we?” she asked. “You don't get long smooth turns like that in the city. And it's been ages since I heard another car.”

“No prying,” he replied playfully. “We're almost there, anyway.” The tyres crunched on to gravel as he turned off of the road. With a squeak of brakes, he pulled the car to a halt. “Okay, you can take it off now.”

She pushed the blindfold up and off, blinking as her eyes adjusted. Then she took in the sight in front of them. “Oh, wow. _He's_ back in town?”

Danny grinned as they got out of the car. “Just last week. I called him up and asked if he'd be interested in getting back together for old time's sake. He said sure, and to make sure you were lubed up.”

Annette shook her head in pretended disgust as they walked up the path to the front of the sprawling manor house. “The very idea. He should know I'm _always_ lubed up.”

“He does like your ass,” Danny agreed, patting that part of her anatomy.

“ _Everyone_ likes my ass,” she retorted complacently. “I know that _you_ spend a large amount of time admiring it.”

“It's a very fuckable ass,” he pointed out. He raised his hand to knock, but on the first contact, the door swung gently open. “Well, looks like we're expected.”

“And we're not the only ones,” she said. “Listen.”

He did; a moment later, he heard the unmistakeable sounds of a girl whimpering in passion. “Well, well,” he murmured. “I wonder who he brought along for a party treat?”

Her smile curved upward. “Let's go find out just how far she's willing to go.”

<><>

The noises became louder as they walked through the house, finishing up at the study door, which was ajar. Danny pushed it farther open, and they saw the source of the noise; a girl in her mid-teens, seated on the edge of a black leather armchair. She was wearing a translucent teddy, which would only come to her hips as it was, although it was currently bunched up under her armpits. Her head was thrown back and one hand was rhythmically squeezing and kneading her small pointed breasts. Kneeling between her wide-spread thighs was a man wearing a black silk bathrobe, his face right down at her groin. From the faint slurping noises and her continued moans and whimpers, it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing.

Nor was the girl averse; far from pushing him away, her free hand was tangled in his curly brown hair, keeping his face right where it was.

“Damn,” muttered Danny. “That's some kind of tasty.” He couldn't see the girl's groin, for obvious reasons, but her body was slim and beginning to show curves, while her still-developing breasts were firm and taut. His fingers itched to glide over that soft white skin, to touch her where she desperately needed to be touched.

At that moment, the girl launched into a spectacular series of orgasms, almost levitating clean off of the chair as she did so. Annette caught her breath in sheer lust, and stepped forward just as the girl caught her breath; the sound of her footstep was distinct. An instant later, a latticework of bone sprang up before her, thickening and growing menacing spikes as Danny watched; he pulled her back to him.

The man lifted his face from between the girl's legs and looked around; a moment later, a window widened in the latticework. “Oh,” he said. “Danny. Annette. I didn't realise you were here.”

Danny grinned, even as the bone barrier crumbled away and disappeared. “I can see why.” His eyes were drawn to the panting girl, slumped back against the chair, her sex so freely displayed that his cock swelled another notch in his pants.

“Yes, I rather lost track of time.” The man got up, ignoring the fact that his erection was poking out from the open bathrobe, and walked over to them. “It's good to see you again.”

Annette reached down and caressed the erect penis in a most familiar way; she accepted the kiss that the man gave her, full tongue and all, savouring the taste of the girl's vaginal juices on his mouth. Accepted, and gave back in full. Danny watched with interest as his wife was expertly groped in all the right places; by the time the kiss ended, Annette's dress was around her hips, and she was panting almost as much as the girl on the chair.

“Hello, Marquis,” he said cheerfully. “It's good to see you again, too.”

<><>

Marquis leaned forward and poured a cup of tea; Annette took it with a murmur of thanks. The girl, still naked, offered Danny a plate of cookies; he smiled as he took one.

They were seated around a coffee table in Marquis' living room. Marquis was unselfconsciously wearing his bathrobe, still open, with all of his manly charms on view. Annette had slipped the shoulder-straps of her dress so that it puddled around her hips, hiding neither her breasts nor her groin. Danny had stripped down to boxers, from the waistband of which peeped the tip of his erection. And the girl, of course, was still naked.

“So what have you been up to for the last … what's it been, ten years?” asked Annette, sipping at her tea.

“Nine, I think.” Marquis poured himself a cup. “Well, it all has to do with sweet young Amelia here.”

“And she's actually your daughter?” This didn't matter all that much to Annette; she had encountered much stranger sexual deviancies. “With whom?”

Marquis chuckled. “Herein lies the amusing part. It was during one of your orgies -”

Danny cleared his throat. “'Social get-togethers',” he corrected the crime lord. “It sounds better.”

“Social get-togethers, then,” Marquis amended. “I was introduced to a rather ravishing pair of sisters, both also capes. We had a stunningly spectacular three-way, but then one of them was lured away by a man with a penis of eye-watering dimensions. The other young lady and myself enjoyed ourselves with each other, and with other partners, including both of you, until the festivities concluded.”

Danny and Annette looked at each other. Danny shrugged. “Doesn't ring a bell.”

“Nor me,” Annette said. “That could be any one of a dozen events.”

Marquis shrugged. “That's understandable. Well, it turns out that the young lady in question was a budding hero. She encountered me about a week later, and we engaged in combat. I got the better of her, but during the fight, her clothing became more than a little disarranged. One thing led to another, and we concluded the evening with some standing sex in an alleyway.”

“You didn't force her?” Annette's voice was sharp.

“Oh, goodness, no,” Marquis chuckled. “She was quite insatiable there, at the end.”

“So then -” Danny began, but Marquis held up a hand.

“There's more to the story. We began encountering one another on a more and more regular occasion. Each time, she professed the intent to defeat me and bring me in. Each time, I was the victor, and somehow, each time, it led to ever more spectacular sex.”

Danny snorted. “This is starting to sound like the bear joke.”

“It does, doesn't it?” Marquis took a sip of his tea. “The odd thing was, she was never affectionate. She didn't want to cuddle afterward. It was almost as if she was ashamed of her desires.”

Danny raised an eyebrow. “Okay, that's just plain weird.”

Amelia spoke up. “May I sit on your lap, Mrs Hebert?”

“Well, of course,” Annette told her. “And we've seen each other naked, so you can call me Annettte.” She put her cup down and allowed the teenager to settle herself; one hand was resting on the girl's breast once they were both comfortable. “Have you had much experience with women, Amelia?”

“None at all,” the girl replied shyly. “But Dad has told me that if anyone can teach me to do it well, it's you.”

Annette smiled at Marquis. “Well, I see that our reputation precedes us. But please continue.”

Marquis nodded. “Well, one of our sessions apparently got her pregnant. She was seeing a young man, but apparently he had not worked up the nerve to attempt sex with her, so she had to seduce him in a hurry. But all was for naught; when the child was born, she looked nothing like her blue-eyed blonde-haired mother and much more like myself.”

“I can see that,” Annette agreed, nuzzling her face into the sweet-smelling brown curls. “She has your eyes, and your hair.”

“I still don't see the problem,” Danny noted.

“Nor do I,” sighed Marquis, “but apparently she did. She raised Amelia for a couple of years until the resemblance to me became too striking, then sought me out. According to her, Amelia reminded her too much of her 'shameful urgings' and so she handed the infant over to me. I then left town shortly after; Brockton Bay was too dangerous a city to raise a young child while running a criminal empire, and I had matters to take care of in other locations anyway.”

“So have you had sex with her yet?” asked Annette practically.

“Not yet,” Marquis admitted. “I would much rather have waited a few more years to make this decision, but she found the videos I made of some of our more spectacular get-togethers.”

“Well, I was curious,” Amelia said, as all eyes turned to her. “And it looks interesting. And I get really horny, watching it.” She gave her father a pout. “And Dad won't let any boys near me.”

“Because they only want one thing. I've _told_ you this.” His voice was patient.

“But what if I want the same thing?” She wriggled around in Annette's lap until she could caress the older woman's bare breast. “Sex looks like a lot of fun, and I really want to learn how to do it.”

“No, your father's right,” Danny said; Annette and Amelia looked at him, surprised. “Boys just want to have sex with you. Not great sex, or even good sex. They just want to stick it in and get their rocks off. If you're going to be having sex, then you should wait till it's with someone who'll take your needs into account, rather than just rolling over and going to sleep. Or, in some cases, kicking you out of the car and driving away.”

“Which is why I asked Dad to have sex with me,” Amelia pointed out, opening her thighs as Annette began to caress her labia with teasing fingers. “I trust him not to get me pregnant, and he definitely knows how to have good sex.”

Annette raised an eyebrow. “She has a good point.”

Marquis nodded. “Yes, but the best sex I ever had was with you. And I've heard many, many testimonials from women about how good Danny is. Which is why I really think that her first time should be with him. Afterward, if she still wants to sample her father's wares, we'll see.”

“So you brought your daughter back to Brockton Bay so that I could take her virginity?” Danny looked bemused. “That's a new one on me.”

Annette bit Amelia's neck lightly, causing the teen to arch her back and keen in pleasure. “I can't think of a better man for the job, honey.”

“Yeah, but what if I decide to trade you in for a younger model? What if I like her better?”

Danny and Annette looked each other dead in the eye for a long moment. Marquis' gaze switched from one to the other, even as Danny's face began to redden slightly. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, but before the words got out, Annette exploded in laughter. Danny was only a second or so behind her.

The Heberts laughed uproariously; Annette switched from sex play to tickling, causing Amelia to squeal and retaliate. Marquis, finally getting the joke, joined in on the hilarity.

“Oh god, that was the best one yet,” Annette gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. “It gets funnier every time you say it.”

Danny was grinning widely. “I know. Which is why I say it.”

“Next time, I get to say it,” Annette declared.

“Only if you can find some young stud to say it about,” Danny pointed out.

Annette grinned back. “Challenge accepted.”

<><>

“So your dad's just done oral with you, right?” asked Danny.

“And a little bit of fingering,” Amelia admitted.

“Vaginal only, or anal too?” That was Annette. All four were fully naked now, each pair on a large sofa. The coffee table had been moved out of the way; Danny was sharing one sofa with Amelia, while Marquis was shamelessly molesting Annette on the other.

“He's let me put little things in my butt,” Amelia said, gasping as Danny's fingers traced the delicate curves of her breast, then he leaned in to flick her nipple with his tongue. “I kinda like it. Is that too kinky?”

“Not in the slightest.” Annette moaned as two of Marquis' fingers began to slide in and out of her in a regular rhythm. “I've had -uh!- some quite large things in my butt. If it feels good, do it.”

“Have you sucked your dad's cock yet?” asked Danny. “Or hadn't you gotten to that part yet?”

“Not yet.” Marquis groaned out the words as Annette began to suckle on his manhood, his fingers still firmly embedded within her. “Was waiting.”

Danny smiled at Amelia. “Would you like to learn how?”

Wordlessly, she nodded.

<><>

“Oh god yes,” groaned Annette. “Deeper. Harder.” She was bent over the back of the sofa, while Marquis held her hips from behind. He was taking full advantage of the fact that she was lubed up, pumping his rock-hard erection between her taut buttocks, plunging deep into her hot liquid depths with each stroke.

The slapping of his thighs against her buttocks was a major turn-on to Danny, although he didn't need it. Nor did he need the glazed look of lust on his wife's face, or the bobbing of her breasts, to keep his erection at peak. Kneeling before him, as Marquis had been kneeling before her when they arrived, Amelia was inexpertly but enthusiastically doing her best to take the entirety of his length into her mouth.

“Steady on, honey,” he advised her, caressing her hair. “Slow down.” His hand, sliding between her tresses, stroked her neck.

She took his advice, reducing her rapid pace to a more measured sliding of her lips up and down his shaft. It was unbearably pleasurable, and he groaned out loud. But it could be better, and he knew it.

“When it gets to the back of your throat, relax your throat muscles,” he told her gently. “You'll want to gag, so don't be surprised. Just let it slide on down.”

She let his penis slide from her mouth. “I've been trying,” she said. “But it's really hard.”

“That's okay,” he told her. “We can do it another time. Get up here on the sofa and spread your legs.”

“Oooh, are you going to take my cherry now?” she asked, a little apprehensively.

“Not yet,” he assured her. “Soon, but not yet.”

<><>

Annette lay back on the sofa, one leg hooked over the back, and reached down to help guide Marquis' erection into place. She sighed as he pushed between her labia and began to penetrate her.

“Oh god, yes, that's so good!”

Both of them looked over, his cock still only halfway into her, as Amelia cried out in passion. Danny said nothing, because his tongue was quite busy; her thighs were wrapped around his head. He was kneeling before her, the taste of her musky juices strong in his mouth, as he licked and lapped and teased her delicate folds as best he knew how.

Amelia arched her back once more, her nails digging into the sofa cushions, as he ate her to yet another orgasm, her juices flooding into his face. Marquis slid the rest of the way into Annette; they kissed, their tongues tangling erotically. Her nails dug into his back as he began to slowly thrust into her.

She groaned as his cock stretched her tight pussy, humping her groin up toward him. Her leg wrapped around him as she gave herself over to the pleasure of the act.

“Fuck me,” whimpered Amelia. “Please fuck me, Danny. Do it to me.”

Danny took in the picture of her; eyes half-lidded with desire, body slack from repeated climaxes. She smelled of sex; her legs were asprawl, presenting him with her soft young pussy. He smiled and leaned up to kiss her gently.

“Yes,” he decided. “It's time.”

The thick carpet was definitively comfortable enough to have sex on; he had done so, quite a few times. As his wife busily fucked Marquis on the other sofa, he lay back on the floor. “Get on top,” he invited the teenager.

A little wondering, she did as she was told, kneeling over him. He took the opportunity to caress her body, including her taut young buttocks; she whimpered and pushed back toward his hands. Then he held his erection up between her thighs.

“Get over the top of this,” he advised her. “Rub it back and forth between your pussy lips until it's well and truly lubricated. Then place it at the entrance and bear down. It should slip inside you. If it starts feeling painful, stop.”

“Okay,” she agreed. Taking hold of him, she rubbed his length up and down between her delicate labia; he could feel the heat of her, making him want to just take her then and there. But he restrained himself, until he felt her lodge the tip of his manhood into the very entrance of her tight young virgin pussy.

Slowly, she bore down, a look of concentration on her face. “It's going in,” she panted.

“I know, I know,” he groaned. He'd had his cock in tighter places, but he couldn't remember exactly when or where. Her pussy was _delicious;_ tight and hot and silky. The number of virgins whom he had deflowered were few indeed; he counted this as an honour.

He was barely aware that Annette and Marquis had paused in their callisthenics to watch as Marquis' daughter was penetrated for the first time. His hands on her hips were more to steady her than anything else, although he desperately wanted to pull her down and bury his length between her thighs.

Down she slid, taking more and more of his length within her. She arched her back and groaned as he rubbed her clit; with a rush, she dropped the rest of the way, her delicate labia coming to rest on his rough pubic hair.

“Oh god, it's in me,” she moaned. “We're fucking.”

Reaching up, he caressed her firm little breasts. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” she panted. “And oh god, how good does that feel?”

“I know, right?” Annette agreed, just as Marquis began to slide it into her, doggy-style. “Oh yeah, just like that.”

Amelia began to move up and down, slowly at first, but then more and more quickly. Danny approved; his hands were busy with her body, making her gasp with more and more arousal as he worked on her.

“Oh, this is so good,” she cried. “I can't believe how good it is!”

Abruptly, he took her in his arms, pulling her down to him. They rolled over and he expertly lifted her ankles on to his shoulders. He was taller than her by a considerable margin, but by hunching over, he managed it. And then he really began to show her what sex could be like.

Under him, her eyes grew wide as his long penis speared deep within her, conquering her vagina over and over again. She writhed beneath him, rubbing frantically at her clit, as he took her almost roughly. And unless he missed his guess, she was loving every second of it.

She came twice in that fashion before he got off her; before she knew it, she was on all fours facing Annette, who was still taking cock from behind from Marquis. Danny pushed into Amelia from behind; she gasped at the sensation. “I thought you were gonna put it in my butt!” she panted.

“Not yet,” Danny groaned, grinning as he watched Annette cumming yet again from Marquis doing exactly that to her. “But I'm gonna be coming inside you, real soon, unless you don't want me to.”

“Come inside me,” she begged. “I want to know what it's like.”

He grasped her hips and thrust into her, harder and harder, till even her firm young breasts bobbed back and forth. She cried out as she came once more, her tight vagina clamping around his plundering cock.

Finally, he let himself reach orgasm; the tip of his cock exploded, spurting wad after wad of his semen deep inside the squealing teen. He kept fucking her, his thighs slapping against hers, as she arched her back in yet another climax. Her pussy did its best to drain him dry; his eyes rolled back as the strong muscles gripped his manhood and squeezed.

<><>

“Wow,” murmured Amelia, lying half across Danny's lap. Annette was similarly cuddled up to Marquis; they were all back on the sofas. Nobody was wearing any clothes. “That was better than I could ever have imagined.”

“As you get better at it, it'll get better for you,” Annette advised her, idly caressing Marquis' chest. “Danny and I have been fucking for years – each other, as well as other partners – and it just keeps getting better.”

Amelia shifted, and her breast dragged across Danny's half-hard penis. It became much more erect, catching her attention. Taking it in her hand, she began to lick the top, then sucking it like a lollipop. Danny caressed her back and buttocks, reaching under her to squeeze a breast. She moved against his hands, making noises in the back of her throat.

“Well, she's certainly taking to it,” Marquis observed. He leaned down to kiss Annette; she responded with some enthusiasm. “Shall we retire to the master bedroom? I have a very large bed, as well as whips and chains and straps, should anyone be interested.”

“Got a strap-on?” asked Annette. “Amelia needs to know what it's like to bend another woman over and fuck her senseless.”

“Of course, dear lady,” he replied cheerfully. “Danny, do you want to fuck my daughter down here, or come upstairs to a more comfortable setting?”

Danny considered that; Amelia was getting better and better at fellatio as she went on. “Upstairs, I think,” he decided. “I want to see her fuck Annette.”

“Mmm,” purred Annette. “I would definitely not say no to that.”

And that was when the front door blew in.


	4. Reunions Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Annette are interrupted in their reunion with Marquis when the Brockton Bay Brigade bursts in. But they, too, have history with Marquis, and events take a decidedly salacious turn.

Marquis had to admit that, for unpowered people, Danny and Annette could react quickly in a crisis. Ignoring their utter lack of clothing, they leaped to their feet. Danny pulled Amelia up with him, causing her to cry out in surprise.

“Get them out of here, Danny,” Marquis said, armouring himself in bone and throwing up a wall to conceal them. “I don't know who this is, but -”

Before he could finish the statement, two brightly costumed people appeared in the doorway of Marquis' living room. Both were women, both blonde. Their faces were covered by masks, yet revealing a certain resemblance of features. Likewise, their voluptuous bodies were barely restrained by skimpy costumes with similar motifs. The one on the left stepped into the room, a blade of bright energy humming in her hand. To her right, the other one raised her hand, a glow building around it.

They advanced into the room, their breasts bouncing tantalisingly. If they were wearing any underwear at all beneath the thin material of their costumes, Marquis could not tell.

Stepping forward, they allowed two more people to pass through the doorway; one was a man of his own age, well built but of average height, while the other was a veritable giant, seven feet or more in height, with a truly enormous codpiece built into his costume. On the heels of the giant came three teenagers, perhaps Amelia's age. There were two girls and a boy; the girls were also blonde, while the boy had blue-dyed hair. All three youngsters were flying; the boy had a head-to-toe costume that managed to show off his youthful muscles. One of the girls had a similar costume to the women; while it covered her from head to toe, it clung to her every delicious curve as though it had been sprayed on. Again like the women, it did not seem possible that she was wearing underwear beneath the skintight outfit, because Marquis could see both nipples clearly poking at the sheer fabric. And if that wasn't a camel-toe, then he was sadly mistaken.

The other girl had gone a slightly different route; instead of the body-stocking, she had a sleeveless top that was, if anything, tighter than her counterpart's. Her nipples were definitely more prominent, but that was possibly due to the way she was licking her lips as she stared at him. To cover her lower half, she had knee-high boots and a skirt that did nothing to cover up a skimpy pair of bright red satin panties. Panties which were showing a telltale damp patch in front. _She's definitely into this. Probably locks herself in her room and diddles herself crazy after every mission._

It was a formidable array of powers facing him, one which had a dismayingly large number of women and children. But he smiled all the same as he faced them. “Brandish, my dear,” he greeted the woman with the blade. “It's so good to see you again.” He took a step forward then stopped as the energy blade swung to end up right in front of his nose.

“I warned you, Marquis,” the woman snapped. “If you ever returned to Brockton Bay, I would hunt you down and hand you over to the authorities.” Her chest heaved with the passion with which she spoke, her nipples threatening to pop free from the altogether too skimpy costume. He could not help but admire her dedication, as well as the truly amazing amount of cleavage which she was showing.

“But Carol,” he protested. “It's not like you truly needed to hunt me down. You already knew where I lived. After all, you have visited me more than once. I see that you are no less beautiful than when we first tasted the fruits of love together. Or all of the other times.”

She gaped at him, apparently shocked that he would speak of such things. The others in the room stared first at him and then at her, stunned almost into silence by the revelation.

“... Carol?” This was the other blonde woman. Marquis could almost recall her name; he knew she was Carol's sister, but … it started with S? “You … went back to him?”

“Wait, wait,” the well-built man asked. “You _know_ Marquis? You've _slept_ with him?” Oddly enough, unlike the women or the girls, he was properly costumed, with hard-wearing fabrics where stress points were likely to come up.

“Hang on,” the giant cut in. “She's saying you went _back_ to him? You _both_ slept with him?”

“My dear fellows, they didn't tell you?” Marquis spread his hands. “I am certainly acquainted with both ladies. We met before my precipitate departure from Brockton Bay. And when I say we 'met', I mean we _met._ Repeatedly, and with much in the way of lubricious sound effects.” He formed a top-hat from bone and courteously tipped it to Carol's sister. “I recall a threesome, dearest Lady Photon. You were delightful, and I trust that I gave adequate satisfaction. But you left that night with a very large gentleman … ah.” He looked toward the giant of a man. “Manpower. Of course. It all falls into place now.”

“ _Mom?”_ This was the flying teen of the red satin panties. “You _screwed_ Marquis?”

“Wait,” interjected the other girl. “Mom? Aunt Carol? You _both_ screwed him?”

“It was a long time ago, all right?” burst out Brandish. She threw up her hands, dispelling the blade. “I was young and stupid! So I did a few things that I regret now. Oh, _how_ I regret them.”

Glory Girl stared at her. “And meanwhile, you throw a nuclear hissy fit if I so much as kiss a boy! W-T-F, Mom? Seriously?”

“I think we're all getting seriously off topic, here.” Carol stepped forward, and the blade re-ignited in her hand.

“Well, yes, we are,” Marquis said, feeling his previous erection beginning to return. “I'm curious as to why you came here not to arrest me – I'm aware of the reason for _that_ – but why you stuffed not only yourself and your sister into those delightful approximations of costumes, but also your children as well. Surely you wear something much more substantial than that for your normal routine?”

The blonde in the skirt and the red panties answered, rolling her eyes. “It was Mom's idea. She knows you've got a weakness toward women and kids, so she thought that if we dressed revealingly enough, you might not even start a fight.”

“Well, you certainly got your role down pat, Glory Girl,” Marquis purred, his eyes devouring her youthful curves from toe to head. “I can just see the muggers falling all over themselves to be arrested by you. You are most _definitely_ your mother's daughter.”

Unexpectedly, she blushed furiously, and he smiled.

“That's enough!” snapped Carol. “Marquis, you're under arrest, and … and …” She stared past his shoulder. “Holy shit. _You?”_

Marquis knew who was going to be there, but he glanced back anyway. Making his way around the wall of bone was Danny Hebert, still quite naked. Danny smiled broadly at Brandish. “Hi, Carol. Sarah. Neil. Don't think I know the rest of your family.”

By which, Marquis knew, he meant that he only knew Flashbang, Glory Girl, Shielder and Laserdream by their cape names. _Sarah. So **that's** what her name is. _ The two women, of course, he 'knew' altogether better than that.

“Danny …” Carol took a step back, the assurance gone from her tone. “What are _you_ doing here? With _him?”_

Annette's voice came next. “He's with me. And I'm fucking Marquis. And Danny's fucking Amelia. That's how it usually works.” The woman and the girl paraded past Marquis to stand with Danny. Both were just as naked as Danny, flaunting their charms proudly. Marquis didn't have to look down to know that the dried evidence of their recent sexual exploits was still staining the thighs of both Annette and Amelia.

Carol stared, once again taken aback. Marquis wished that he had actually planned this, so that he could take credit for it. Or have a camera ready for the look on her face. But alas, he could not. “Wait,” she whispered. “Is she …”

Marquis let the bone armour crumble away, and bowed. “Amelia Lavere, I would like you to meet your mother, Carol Sartin.”

“It's Dallon, actually,” Flashbang blurted. “Wait, are you saying _she's -”_

“The baby that she pretended was yours, and gave up for adoption, yes,” Marquis confirmed. “I've been raising her as my own.”

“Wait, you mean I've got a _sister?”_ This was Glory Girl, floating down to ground level to stare at the naked brunette.

“Half-sister, but yes,” Danny confirmed. “And she's already one hell of a cock-sucker. You ought to be proud, Carol. Next to Annette and you, she gives the best head I know.” He stepped closer to Carol, until his face was inches from hers. “You remember the old days …?”

“Didn't you say Lustrum gave the best head apart from me?” asked Annette mischievously, strolling up to Flashbang. “Hi, handsome. Did you know that your wife's into women as well? I used to have the most _amazing_ threesomes with her and her sister, once upon a time.” She raised a hand, stroking it gently down his chest. “Annette Hebert. My husband and I do cape orgies. We're the best in the business.”

“Honey, I just told her that to make her feel good,” Danny said, lifting his hand to stroke the side of Carol's face. “She was always too aggressive about it.” Marquis watched, a smile crossing his face. He was good at seduction, but it was always rewarding to watch a true master at work. Carol moaned slightly, pushing her cheek into Danny's touch. Marquis, watching, knew the moment when his other hand cupped her _other_ cheek and squeezed; she breathed another moan and leaned into him.

“Hi, Glory Girl,” said Amelia cheekily, strutting up to the blonde. “I like your panties. Do you find that satin rides up into your ass as well? You've got really nice tits. They're a lot bigger than mine. Can I touch them?”

“I, uh, what?” mumbled Glory Girl. “Yeah, I guess it kind of does -”

“Then let's fix that right now,” Amelia declared briskly. “Let's get 'em off.” Leaning in, she kissed and then licked the side of Glory Girl's neck, rubbing her unclad breasts against her half-sister's, with the thinnest layer of cloth between them. Marquis could tell exactly when his little girl bit the superhero on the side of the neck; Glory Girl stiffened and moaned softly, but did not pull away and did not protest.

<><>

Letting his bathrobe slide from his shoulders, Marquis moved forward to face the indecisive Sarah. “My dear Lady Photon,” he murmured. “Now is not a time for fighting. We're having a family reunion. This should be a time for love and celebration.” From the corner of her eye, he watched as Danny smoothly pushed the shoulder-straps of Carol's costume off her shoulders and down her arms, exposing her firm, rounded breasts. And her nipples, which Marquis recalled with much affection; right now, they were as erect and hard as Marquis' own cock.

“Hey, you might've screwed Sarah a few times in the past,” began Manpower. “But she's married to me and -”

“Danny?” Marquis said, without taking his eyes from Sarah, his hand stroking her arm gently. “Is Sarah satisfied in her marriage?”

Danny paused in the act of kissing his way down Carol's naked body – she was just now stepping out of her costume, her hands tangled in what hair he had left – and turned to look. “Hell, no,” he chuckled. “Carol and Sarah? They like it kinky as fuck. Carol likes to be held down and fucked hard. She's a sub who pretends to be a dom. She'll fight like hell to be on top but do it right and she'll cum like a skyrocket.” Which Marquis already knew. He still had the scars on his back.

“I do not,” whimpered Carol, then cried out softly as he bit her on the inner thigh. “Oh! Oh, yes. Do that again.”

“And Sarah?” asked Marquis patiently. Danny knew more about the sexual predilections of other people than nearly any other person Marquis knew, but he liked to show off.

“Sarah's got a few more issues. Must be the soccer mom deal.” Danny paused to do something that caused Carol to arch her back and let out a wailing cry. “She wants to be tied up, blindfolded, bent over a table, and gang-fucked. Neil, you done her ass yet?”

Neil tore his gaze away from where Annette was on her knees before Flashbang, slowly and deliberately deep-throating the man's cock, and turned back to where Marquis was gently cupping his wife's breasts. “Uh, no,” he blurted. “I'm too big for her.”

“Oh, _man.”_ Danny stood up. “Marquis, want to go swapsies? I think this needs my personal attention.” He stepped over to Sarah. “Sweetheart, has he fucked you properly _at all_ since you got married?”

All he got in reply was a whimper that might have been a 'no'. Danny leaned in, tilted her chin up toward his, and kissed her; hard and possessive. As her arms went around his neck and one of her legs curled around his, Marquis went over to Carol. _The master is at work._ He would have hated the man, but Danny was always the sharing type. He was also the only man for whom Marquis had ever bent over; that had been a special experience, but one which neither of them had been interested in repeating, either with each other or with other people. _Once was nice, but it was also enough._

<><>

Amelia was relatively new to the arts of girl-on-girl. But between the videos which she had watched, the very recent experiences with Annette, and the wonderful memory of Danny's cock delving deep into her pussy, she was currently horny as fuck, and willing to see what happened.

Running her left hand up Glory Girl's bare arm, she slid it around to the back of the blonde's neck. Her other hand caressed Glory Girl's back then slid down over her skirt to her bare thigh, then reversed course to come up under the (admittedly) very short skirt.

As she pulled Glory Girl's face down toward her own, she slid her hand inside the blonde's tight satin panties and squeezed her extremely squeezable, very sexy butt. Then she kissed her.

Two facts were immediately obvious about Glory Girl; one was that she favoured cherry lipstick, and the other was that she was even less experienced at kissing than Amelia. But she learned quickly as Amelia rubbed their breasts together. Her lips opened to accept Amelia's tongue, and then they were kissing passionately, arms around each other. Flooded with desire, Amelia pulled Glory Girl's top up until the flimsy cloth was no longer between them.

“Annette,” she heard her father call out between grunts. “What about the guys?”

There was a pause, and Amelia heard Annette murmuring something about 'yes, in there … oh yes'. Then she spoke up. “Well, Flashbang obviously likes anal. And I think he might have a case of forbidden lust for Laserdream. Neil likes to gang-fuck women, and he wouldn't mind taking it from the right guy once in a while too. Oh, god, yes, just like that … fuck, yes, oh god YES!”

Bending her knees a little, Amelia lowered her lips to Glory Girl's breasts, causing the taller girl to arch her back and cry out in surprise. At the same time, she hooked her thumbs into the red satin panties and pulled them down to Glory Girl's knees.

“And Shielder,” panted Annette, once she had recovered, “has a serious case of the hots for Glory Girl. And Amelia too, but that's probably because she's naked and making out with his cousin.”

As if waiting for this signal, a pair of hands slid around Glory Girl's naked torso to cup her firm breasts; Amelia straightened up to find Shielder, now missing his costume, looking back at her. She smiled at him and led the other two to a couch. Lady Photon was bending over the other one, her arms tied behind her back with her own costume, and her eyes blindfolded with Brandish's costume. Danny, standing behind her and gripping her hips, was plundering her tight pussy with his rampant cock. She rocked back and forth with the power of his thrusts, her plump breasts and erect nipples sliding erotically over the leather cushions of the sofa. As Danny conquered her thoroughly, she groaned louder and louder under the assault of his thick cock.

“Lie down,” Amelia told Glory Girl, giving her a light push.

“Oh!” The blonde's eyes went wide and she fell backward, her smooth white thighs parting invitingly. The tiny skirt did nothing to cover her, and the knee-high boots merely made her look wickedly sexy. Her red satin panties bound her knees together, until Amelia took hold of one side and yanked hard, snapping the thin strap. Glory Girl cried out again, her breasts heaving and her eyes glazing with lust.

_Oh, she likes to be dominated too? That's interesting._ Amelia smiled down at her and licked her lips. Shielder started forward, his eyes fixed on Glory Girl's soft delicate pussy, his erect cock straining forward, but Amelia put a hand on his shoulder. “First things first,” she murmured. Lowering herself to her knees, she leaned forward to inhale the intoxicating bouquet of Glory Girl's effusions. Glancing up at Shielder, she reached back and slapped her own butt, wiggling it to get his attention. Then she lowered her face to the inviting juncture of Glory Girl's wide-spread thighs.

When her tongue first touched that delicate flesh, Glory Girl cried out and wrapped her thighs around Amelia's head. Amelia stopped what she was doing immediately; GloryGirl had to learn to control herself, or she could kill Amelia by accident.

In that moment, she felt Shielder's hands on her hips, and his cock pushing steadily into her already well-lubricated pussy. She spread her thighs slightly as an invitation to him, then turned her attention to Glory Girl, gently pressing her thighs apart once more. They did not respond, so she went on a hunch and shoved them apart roughly. This got the result that she wanted; Glory Girl cried out once more, letting her legs open as far as the sofa curve would allow. Keeping her hands on them, grunting as Shielder began to thrust into her in earnest, Amelia began to lick and suckle at Glory Girl's hot flowing juices.

<><>

Marquis twisted his hand in Carol's hair, yanking back as he fucked her roughly in doggy-style. She was just as tight as he recalled, despite the fact that she'd had two children. And she fought back as much as he also recalled, trying to get loose of his grip almost but not quite hard enough to actually gain her freedom. A strip of cloth, torn from her costume before he gave the rest to Danny, served as a gag, so that she could cry out as loud as she liked without making too much noise. As he rammed his cock deep inside her clinging pussy, he could feel the arousal building inside her. When she came, it was going to be a big one. Leaning forward, he pinched her nipple, hard. She cried out through the gag, and tightened around him. _Oh yeah, gonna be a big one._

Beside them, on her back on the soft rug, Annette was demonstrating why Flashbang had never been able to satisfy his wife; he was too much of a gentleman. While he had his cock buried deep in her ass – a situation that she was no stranger to – he was being positively _gentle_ about it. Marquis would have bet Amelia's anal virginity that any time Flashbang tried that with Carol, she simply turned the tables on him, taking control despite her need to be dominated.

And then a vision of loveliness, naked blonde teenage perfection wearing nothing but pink fluffy socks, drifted into view and settled down straddle-legged over Annette's torso. Leaning forward, Laserdream kissed her uncle firmly on the lips. He seemed taken aback at that, so she did it again. Taking his hands in hers, she pressed them on to her firm young teenage titties and kissed him a third time.

<><>

Neil had no idea how this had happened. They had burst into Marquis' home with the full intent of capturing the villain, but now all was chaos. His own wife was tied up and blindfolded, bent over the sofa while she encouraged Danny to screw her with wild abandon. His son was fucking Marquis' daughter while she apparently drove Glory Girl from one orgasm to the next with her tongue and fingers. His _daughter_ was making out with his brother in law, while straddling the woman he was fucking. And Marquis himself was fucking Carol in a way that seemed downright painful, except that Neil knew she could shift out of this form in an instant.

Like the others, he had stripped down to his boots. His cock stood out proudly, oozing clear precum at the head, although he wasn't quite sure where to go with it. As he watched, Annette spoke to Mark and rolled over; Crystal settled down on her back with her legs spread invitingly. As Amelia had with Glory Girl, Annette got up on all fours to sample her inviting charms, while Mark got behind her. Neil watched as his brother-in-law pushed his cock into Annette's ass, sliding it in to the hilt in one smooth move. The woman before him arched her back as she cried out in passion, pushing back hard against his impaling weapon. Then she lowered her head, and it was Crystal's turn to add her wails of pleasure to the general sounds in the room.

“Neil!” It was Danny calling out. The big man turned, to see the man withdrawing his softening cock from Sarah's cum-smeared pussy. “Your turn, buddy,” Danny told him. “Give her a good hard fucking. It's what she wants.” He settled on to the sofa in front of Sarah and tickled her lips with the tip of his now-flaccid penis; opening her mouth, she began to suckle on him avidly.

Neil suddenly found the sight of his wife, tied up and freshly fucked, to be the sexiest thing he had seen in years. Bending over behind her, he pressed the oversized head of his cock to her well-used pussy. She groaned as he pushed into her, but her thighs opened wider as invitation. They had never tried fucking from behind; usually, she got on top and lowered herself on to his erection. Inflamed by desire and the thought that the cock which had just deposited this load into her pussy was now in her mouth, he thrust hard into her tight hot wetness.

Almost immediately, she came again and again, surprising him and making his eyes cross as her pussy walls clenched hard on his huge cock. Normally it took him ages to get her to orgasm, and sometimes it didn't happen at all. Holding her hips in his huge hands, he thrust hard into her, fucking her as roughly as he dared. She responded with gratifying enthusiasm, nearly lifting clean off the sofa with her writhing of pleasure.

At the other sofa, Eric cried out and pushed his cock deep into Amelia's pussy as he came. Neil could see his son's butt clenching as he spurted his cum inside the teenage girl's cunny. Taking a fresh grip on Sarah's hips, Neil rammed his cock into her over and over again. She twisted her body, rubbing her full breasts against the cushions, sucking avidly on Marquis' cock.

“Neil!” grunted Danny as Sarah suckled on his erection. “You need to talk to her! Tell her what a slut she is!” Carol cried out in the background – Neil was ninety percent sure that the villain now had his cock planted firmly in the woman's ass – while Neil digested what Danny had said.

“Sarah, you're a slut,” he said out loud. “You love this, don't you? You love being bent over and tied up and fucked by strange men. You don't want to even know who's fucking you, just that there's a cock in your cunt!”

As he grunted the words out, he kept fucking her, slamming his cock deep inside her hot, receptive pussy. She reacted, moaning and writhing, clenching around him … and cumming. He could feel her juices flooding around his cock as she hit one orgasm after another.

<><>

Eric gulped as Amelia slid her lips all the way down his cock until they met the base of his belly. He could feel the tip of his penis entering her throat and being squeezed by the muscles there, causing his cock to harden faster than ever. She let it slide out, dropping away from her lips, then Vicky took it into her mouth, causing even more blood to swell into it. When his eyes rolled back and he began to groan, Amelia took pity on him.

“Okay, that's enough, Glory Girl,” she said softly.

The blonde let his cock slide from her mouth and turned to Amelia. “My name's Vicky,” she said, and kissed the brunette. Eric watched as the pair of naked teens made out, hands sliding over sweaty flesh and fingers spreading lubricious fluids, his cock getting even harder by the second.

Then Amelia pushed Vicky on to her back on the sofa, eliciting a gasp of surprise and arousal from her. She spread the blonde's legs and ran her hand over the girl's slippery pussy; Eric had never seen a more erotic sight as when Amelia slid a finger into her half-sister's wet vagina, then suckled the shiny juices from it. Then she climbed astride Vicky, opening her own thighs wide in the process.

“All yours, Shielder,” she said, indicating her own pussy right next to Vicky's. Then she went back to kissing Vicky, the two girls rubbing their firm breasts together, pinching each others' nipples and running their hands over each others' bodies.

Almost shaking with the need, Eric pressed his cock against Vicky's tight young virgin pussy and began to press inward. He had dreamed of this moment for ages, ever since he'd accidentally caught a glimpse of Vicky's breast after a costume malfunction. And now his dreams were coming true. Vicky cried out with passion and lust as her soft slippery pussy closed tightly around his rampant erection.

<><>

“Yes, Uncle Mark, put it in me. Fuck my cunt, I want you to fuck me.” The words were breathless and high-pitched from excitement. They came from the amazingly sexy teenage girl before Mark Dallon, squeezing her breasts and offering them to him, and opening her legs wide and invitingly.

Mark could not believe that this was his niece Crystal, the normally staid and controlled Laserdream. The fact that he had harboured secret fantasies about her for more than a little while had nothing to do with it. “Uh, are you sure about this?” he gulped. Even Carol wasn't as eager for sex as this. Though watching Marquis fuck her so hard, and seeing how spectacularly she climaxed, he wondered if it wasn't a failure of his own technique than of their relationship.

Annette slid her lips off his cock, now hard once more from cumming inside her _amazingly_ tight asshole, and gestured down at the girl. “I think she knows what she wants, Mark,” she said. She glanced down at Crystal. “Unless you want it in your butt?”

“Ooh.” Crystal seemed to be torn. “Can I? Won't that hurt?” She licked her lips and squeezed her breasts again. “Do you think I should?”

“Hmm.” Annette rubbed her chin. Over on the sofa, Vicky cried out as Eric fucked her to yet another orgasm. “I think you should fuck her at least once in the pussy before you put it in her ass. Besides, lube is a good idea for that.”

Mark needed no further encouragement. The thought of bending Crystal over and sliding his cock between her taut young buttocks into her hot, liquid depths brought him to a rock-hard level of arousal. Getting on top of the sexy blonde teen, he kissed her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him right back. Her tongue flickered into his mouth, and he sucked on it.

“Not like that,” Annette chided him gently, putting his hand on her arm. “On your back, Mark. Remember, Laserdream's a virgin.”

Cursing himself for forgetting that little detail, Mark obediently rolled over on the soft rug, his hard cock jutting stiffly upward. Crystal climbed on top of him, her firm young breasts bobbing enticingly. Annette knelt beside them, leaning over to kiss Crystal; the teen responded avidly, putting her arms around Annette's neck and pulling her close. Mark reached up to cup and caress Crystal's breasts, tweaking her nipples to make the girl twitch and squirm.

The kiss went on for some time; Mark reached under Crystal and rubbed her pussy, finding it slathered with her juices. When he found her clit, she nearly took off straight into the ceiling, catching herself at the last moment.

“Oh god, Uncle Mark,” she gasped, breaking off the kiss. “Do that again, please.”

He did it again; she leaned down into him, rubbing her breasts against his chest, and kissed him deeply. He responded as she had, sliding his tongue into her mouth and running his hands over her back to grip her ass. He was vaguely aware of Annette's hand on his cock, guiding it toward Crystal's pussy, as he eased his niece downward, raising himself slightly to keep the kiss going.

They continued to kiss as his cock pressed against Crystal's tight young virgin pussy entrance; her eyes opened wide as he penetrated her.

He groaned into his mouth when the tip of his cock popped inside her hot, tight, slippery teen pussy; bucking his hips, he pushed another inch into her. He had been inside hotter and tighter pussies, but he couldn't remember when or where, and he didn't want to spend too much time thinking about it.

When they broke the kiss, his cock partly inside Crystal's pussy, she was gasping as if for air. “Oh god,” she panted. “Oh god. It's inside me. It's really inside me.”

“Not all the way, honey,” Annette told her. “Not yet.” Carefully, she helped Crystal sit up, so that she was poised above Mark, joined by the length of his penis that was not yet inside her. “Now, bear down slowly,” she advised.

“How does it feel, baby girl?” asked Mark, steadying her with his hands on her hips.

“Like the best thing in the world,” she moaned, “and like the biggest one, too.” Biting her lip, she pushed down a little, and gasped again. “Oh. Wow. So good.”

Mark lifted her slightly, then let her slide down again, getting another inch inside her. His eyes were trying to roll back in his head. It was official; he was going to fuck Crystal again. Somewhere, somehow, he was going to get his cock inside his niece again.

Of her own accord, she lifted up again, then bore down, letting out a tiny shriek as he penetrated all the way into her this time. Her shaven pussy mound rested on his coarse pubic hair as she gasped for breath again.

“Oh, wow.” She reached down and felt under herself, rubbing at the root of his cock. “It's all the way inside me. Holy fuck.”

“Aren't you glad you didn't go for anal to begin with?” Annette said teasingly.

“Oh, I still want to do that,” Crystal told her earnestly. “Just as soon as I get used to doing this. Oh. Oh, _wow._ Fuck, I feel so stretched.”

“Start moving up and down,” Annette said. “And rub your clit. You'll figure it out.”

Mark groaned as Crystal started fucking her hot, tight, slippery pussy up and down his rigid shaft, rubbing her clit hard, with her head thrown back from pure pleasure. He felt the first orgasm boiling through her within about five strokes, and pulled her down on to him just in time for her to go off like a skyrocket. With one hand rubbing furiously at her clit, the other squeezing her nipple, she arched her back and let out a high-pitched scream of pure release. At the same time, her pussy squeezed his cock so hard he thought he was about to black out.

Taking hold of her, he pulled her down and kissed her; she kissed him back with almost maniacal intensity. Lifting himself up slightly, he rolled them both over until she was on her back with him on top. Then he started to really fuck her, as she gasped and writhed and wrapped her legs around him.

<><>

Carol shrieked through the makeshift gag as she came one last time; her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out. Marquis quickly loosened the cloth over her mouth and made sure she was still breathing; she was, but it would probably take her a few minutes to come to. His cock felt like it had been skinned alive, so hard had Carol's pussy and ass clenched his thrusting member.

He had fucked her through a dozen screaming orgasms, holding her down for every one. It went against the grain for him to treat a woman like that, but everyone was different, and some women liked the rough treatment. He wasn't one to judge. Ironically, however, he was still rock hard; she had passed out before he had a chance to cum.

Neil had obviously cum inside his wife's pussy; Annette was kneeling before him, doing what few other women had achieved and deep-throating the entirety of that monstrous penis. And leaning against the sofa … Marquis smiled. Nodding to Neil on the way past, he leaned down and retrieved the bottle of lube. Sarah stirred and moaned feebly as she felt him poking it in and around her asshole; he'd never fucked her that way before, but then, they'd only had sex the once, long ago.

After lubricating Sarah's ass and his own cock, he went to set the bottle of lube down, but Danny stood up from where she had been sucking on his cock. “Pass it over, thanks?”

“Sure thing.” Marquis tossed the bottle over; Danny caught it deftly and headed over to where Eric was busy fucking either Glory Girl or Amelia. It was hard to tell; Amelia was lying on top of the blonde, busy kissing her and molesting her in other ways, and their pussies were very close together. He'd already fucked Amelia once already; if he came in her again, there was no big deal.

Sarah groaned as Marquis began to feed his cock into her well-lubed ass. Marquis groaned too; she obviously hadn't had anal for a _long_ time, if ever. Danny seemed to think she needed it, so he intended to give her exactly what she needed.

“Oh … fuck … yes …” Sarah groaned and pushed back at him, forcing his thick cock another two inches into her astounding tight, hot asshole. She had the most amazing buttocks; even for a woman in her thirties, she was in perfect shape. Marquis wasn't an ass man by preference but even if he hadn't known her, he still would have wanted to fuck her in the ass. And the way she clenched herself around him … oh God. It took all of his strength to thrust into her when she clamped down; her cries of passion made it worth it, however.

Dimly, as he thrust into Sarah's churning liquid depths, he saw Danny tap Eric on the shoulder. The boy pulled out of whoever he was fucking, and Amelia got off of Vicky, who looked like she had died and gone to heaven. Amelia got up on her knees, with her elbows on the back of the sofa, and Danny began rubbing her ass with the lube.

“Danny,” he grunted as he rammed his cock inside Sarah's clinging ass over and over, “face her this way. I want to see her face when you take her ass.”

Danny grinned; guiding Amelia around behind the sofa, he bent her over it. At the same time, Eric got Vicky up on her knees; taking the lube, he began to rub her ass with it, too. The two girls were face to face; they began to kiss passionately as Eric readied himself behind Vicky. Marquis was pretty sure she didn't know what was about to happen, although Amelia knew full well what Danny was going to do to her.

Danny got in first, just before Marquis hit the vinegar strokes. Amelia's eyes opened very wide indeed as Danny's crotch pushed toward her tight young buttocks. “Oh, Dad!” she cried out loud. “Fuck, this is amazing!”

Marquis came a few seconds later, gripping Sarah's hips and thrusting deeply as his cock began to spurt wad after wad of cum deep inside her bowels. She arched her back and cried out as she came yet again, pushing back at him. Vaguely, he heard Vicky cry out as Eric penetrated her ass for the first time, but he wasn't caring right then. He had a huge load left over from fucking Carol into the ground, and Sarah was getting it all.

When he finally recovered, his hips still pumping his cock into her ass, he looked up to see Amelia clinging to the sofa, half-hoisted up on to it so Danny could screw her ass properly. “Oh – wow – fuck – yeah,” she grunted as his long cock speared into her ass over and over again.

Entranced by the sight, Marquis finally pulled out of Sarah's abused ass and stepped back. He nearly backed into Neil, who was still being deep-throated by Annette with a look of intense concentration on his face. Beside where Carol was just starting to stir, Mark was still fucking Laserdream, but now they were doing it doggy-style, which she was apparently getting right into.

Vicky came like a series of firecrackers; Marquis winced as part of the sofa frame bent and groaned under her implacable grip. Eric let go shortly afterward, unloading into the blonde's ass and causing her to climax all over again. Amelia was letting out little yips of pleasure as Danny fucked her; her eyes rolled back in her head as he let go into her ass, and she flopped limply over the sofa back.

Fascinated by that, he missed the last two pairs to cum; when he looked again, Annette was smugly getting to her feet with Neil's cum all over her face and tits, and Mark was just pulling out of a limp and panting Laserdream.

<><>

“Wow. Fuck.” Those were the first coherent words that Mark said. He was sitting on one of the sofas, with Laserdream snuggled up alongside him. On his other side was Carol, her eyes still a little dreamy.

“That's … one way to put it, yes.” Marquis walked in, still naked, carrying a tea-tray, which he set down on the miraculously untouched coffee-table between the sofas. “So, are you still intent on arresting me?”

“Ask me again when I can actually walk without cum dribbling out of me,” Sarah put in from where she was lying more or less across Neil, who was flat on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling. With one hand, she was playing idly with his cock. “Danny, you're a fucking miracle worker.”

“Pun definitely intended,” breathed Annette as she straddled her husband, slowly rising up and down on his erect penis. Beside them on the sofa, Amelia lowered herself on to Eric's lap, while Vicky carefully guided the boy's penis on to target. Amelia let out a sigh as she let his cock slide into her ass.

“I saved a space for you,” Vicky chirped, hopping up to let Marquis sit down. She promptly climbed on to his lap, studying his steadily rising erection with interest.

“Victoria Dallon, are you going to have sex with that man?” asked Carol sharply, her eyes focusing.

“Um, maybe? If he wants?” Vicky put a possessive hand on Marquis' cock, which of course made it harden all the faster.

Carol let out an aggravated sigh. “Well, if you do, leave some for me. That was the best sex I've had in seventeen years, and I'm not going to leave before I've had some more.”

“My dear Brandish,” Marquis said courteously, “I am certainly willing to do much more with you. I have a bedroom upstairs -”

At that moment, there was a shout from where the front door had once been. “Hey? Anybody home?”

Everyone looked up. Marquis looked at Danny, who was pumping his cock up into Annette's pussy with regular strokes; she had her teeth clenched, apparently climaxing every few seconds. “Was that -”

A few seconds later, the owner of the voice came into view; she was petite, red-haired, and was stripping out of her clothes as she walked forward. When they caught sight of her, she was down to bra and skirt; a few seconds later, even those were gone.

“Ah-ha!” she shouted. “I've caught you red … uh, handed! Or something. Having an orgy without me? You should be ashamed of yourselves!”

“Andrea?” Marquis grinned broadly. “It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!”

Andrea rolled her eyes as she walked forward. “Hi, Marquis. Hey, Carol. Sarah. Neil. I see you've got some new blood in. But you just couldn't wait for me to get back into town. You just got all these people together and had an orgy without me.” She sniffled, apparently on the verge of tears.

Danny grunted, then cleared his throat. “We didn't mean it. We were just visiting Marquis -”

“- and fucking my daughter,” Marquis interjected with a grin, just to stir the pot a little. “Don't forget that.”

With a sigh, Danny continued. “And fucking his daughter, yes. Amelia, Andrea Campbell. Andrea, Amelia Lavere. Don't ask her to get up -”

“- she's got a cock in her ass. I can see that.” Andrea moved over to where Amelia sat on Eric's lap and leaned down to kiss her tenderly on the lips. Her hand cupped the girl's breast and tweaked her nipple just so; Amelia arched her back and moaned her way through a shuddering orgasm. “Mmm, definitely been sucking a few cocks, I see. Well, then. It looks like I got here just in time. Danny, have these kids been given the Talk?”

“About sex?” blurted Eric. “I'm pretty sure that we know how _that_ works by now!”

Andrea snorted. “Hah. As if.”

“Well, what've we been doing up till now, then?”

With an evil grin, Andrea cracked her knuckles.

“ _Foreplay.”_


End file.
